Turquoise and Pikachu the match-makers
by ILIV2LUVMUSIC
Summary: Ash and May find me and seeing how they both seem to like each other me and Ash's Pikachu must become match-makers and cause their love to flourish.


**Normal POV **

"Hey Ash..." Said May nervously. "Yea May?" Ash asked. "Why is there smoke coming from those trees?" May asked now worried. Brock and Max were in Hoenn while Ash and May traveled Kanto.

"Where?" said Ash "I don't see any smoke." May turned Ash's head when he saw the smoke his eyes widened. "Ash? Hey Ash?" May asked.

"No way." Ash said. May asked "What is it?" "It's her, only she can make a fire burn that intensively." Ash murmured. "Who Ash?" May asked but Ash had already begun running towards the source.

"Huh? Ash hold on!" May began running after him Ash kept running until he saw the clearing he saw a girl about 12 just like him sleeping right next to her a small Eevee who was curled up.

"It's Turquoise..." Ash murmured, "Who's Turquoise Ash?" May whispered. The Eevee woke up and when it saw Ash it ran right towards him and knocked him down using tackle.

Ash tumbled over with an Ooof, the girl sleeping turned but Ash and May didn't know what was gonna happen next...

**My POV**

I heard a noise I woke up but didn't open my eyes I turned in my sleep and pulled out my Pikachu's Pokeball and then I stood up quickly and threw out my Pokeball "Pikachu Thunder Wave!" I said calmly I also saw something move in the boy's pack.

Pikachu let out a small current of electricity and left the two people paralyzed slowly I walked up to one wearing a red bandanna and another who took me a few seconds to recognize.

"Ash!?" I said, "Yes." Ash said through gritted teeth. "Whoops." I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly I helped him up "Ash do you know her?" May asked "Yes I do her name is Turquoise, Turquoise May." Ash said.

I raised my hand for a handshake May shook it and then I wondered it Ash and her were together. "Ash I knew you were dense but you seem to have proved me wrong after three years from not seeing you, you already have a girlfriend." I said teasingly arms crossed. Ash blushed so much I swore he was a walking tamato berry.

"Umm me and Ash aren't a couple." May said with a small hint of sadness and a blush. "Oh my bad." I said with a frown '_Ash blushed he must have some type of feeling for her_.' I thought to myself.

**My POV**

'_I've never thought about it in that was I mean me and May together I like May yes she's nice, kind, her smile and sappire eyes shes cute wait cute?! what am I saying she must like Drew anyways_' Ash thought sadly.

"Hey Ash why the frown?" Turquoise said nudging me, May seemed a little bothered about it. "Oh nothing Turquoise just thinking."I said. "Ash can I talk to ya' a sec?" Turquoise said pointing over near the tent.

"K" I said walking towards Turquoise pointed I glanced at May who was in a trance '_ in her own world _' I bet she is thinking about Drew.

**May's POV**

Ash and Turquoise talked at a point where I saw ash blush and look at me the back at Turquoise '_I wonder if they're talking about me but Ash blushed i'm sure Turquoise must've brought up something about Misty or was he think about Turquoise, he'd never lay eyes on me_.' I thought, I saw him first pump happily.

Ash and Turquoise walked back my way and Ash had a grin on his face Turquoise was about to talk but Ash beat her to it and blurted "Turquoise is gonna travel with us May isn't that awesome?!" Ash seemed like he just had the best day of his life.

I swore Ash had feelings for her '_I knew it he likes her'_ May thought barely holding back tears.

**My POV**

Seeing May's reaction I nudged Ash playfully by the rib to see if my assumption was right I looked back at May she had the look like she would break down in tears I knew I couldn't let Ash off the hook I knew I had to do this although I hated getting in peoples things I had to.

I was gonna be a match-maker this one time tho I don't like it the concept of getting people together by '**Accident**'.

"Ash, May hold on." I dashed into my tent and packed quickly then I came back out with my belt that had my pokeballs I was dressed with blue jeans, converse, a tucked in white turtle neck with a short sleeved Turquoise shirt on **(****How ironic)** my hair tied into a pony tail and my eyes were a hazel-gold mixed color kinda covered by my bangs.

"Seems like someone's wardrobe hasn't changed over the years." Ash teased "Well you always wear a cap I wonder if the day will come that you don't wear that hat over 72 hours." I retorted with a smirk.

Ash knew there was no way out of that one unless... "Well I bet I can make it until my next Frontier Battle without my hat on!" Ash said I gaped never has Ash said something so absurd I knew he would lose so I made a bet.

"Ash how much do you want to bet?" I asked "You stop teasing me now your side of the bet." I leaned in and whispered "You ask May out on a date." Ash's smirk fell of his face and his face was one of shock "So deal?" I asked.

"Fine but I'll win this!" Ash said. "Done packing by the way lets go" I said and with that we were off into the sunrise. "Ash look wh-" I managed to blurt out before he tripped over a tree root came rolling down the hill I jumped out of his way letting him run right into May, Ash fell on her their faces mere inches from each other I swore they would kiss May was blushing as well I knew it 100% now she liked Ash he liked her they looked cute together Ash stood up quickly pulling May up with him and said "Are you ok. Did I hurt you?" Said Ash concern written all over his face. "Y-yeah." May stuttered before a small yellow figure popped out of Ash's bag "PIKA PIKA PIKA PI PIKACHU!" it shocked all of us with all of its static I was unfazed though Ash was between about to faint and unfazed and May was on the ground completely imobile.

'_Pikachu just made this sooo much easier_' I thought with an idea forming in my head.

**Ok guys sorry about that but in a few hours I'll upload the next chapter so cya till' then ILIV2LUVMUSIC or OC: Turquoise **

***Btw if you just noticed yes i'm Turquoise you dense rock***


End file.
